Love Royal
by Sirus7009
Summary: As time twists and turns, the hearts of two lovers have yet to change. As the clock chimes the years, from two to four to seven, their feelings remain the same. And even as fate pushes them into a new realm, they still wait for each other, longing...


Love Royal

Act 1

Retangling the Threads of Love

Tsukasa: I'm hosting this one. I decided to let Karen have a rest, and cut some of the Author's Notes time... Well, I just saw the episode where Dawn got to be a princess again, and I couldn't help but make use of the idea that Pokémon didn't manipulate into more than one episode.

So, here we are, ready for the story information... Well, other than the fact that there's going to be a lot of time jumps, (I'm breaking into the adult character range now since this one kind of requires it) I'm not saying anything. I now believe that an open explanation right from the start ruins the suspense, though I must admit at first it will be confusing, but despite that for now I say...!

I don't own Pokémon! Only this idea! Everyone, please enjoy this taste of the new fanfiction I'm writing!

"Presenting, Lord Arel, third Prince of Kanto, hailing from the Seafoam Islands" the young man approached, understanding too well who he was about to be introduced to, however vague with a thick blue curtain dangling between the two. Looking up, he could see a silhouette, though he didn't need to see it to know who was there. Behind sat Princess Salvia, the second in line of Sinnoh Royalty, however she held the highest strength being the youngest of the Sinnoh Quad of royalty, while also holding esteem as a kind and truly gentle princess who only wants her people to be happy.

But deep inside, the young man was cursing his status, _Arel... hah, seven long years and I still hate that name..._ Ash scoffed silently, _I still can't believe I got roped into possibly marrying Princess Salvia, of all people..._ Though he did silently cast out a wish, a hope that an old friend of his had once more switched places with the contest eager princess, taking her visage and quite possibly reuniting the two friends for quite a glorious jaunt with each other, even possibly turning out to...!

Ash sighed, though he carefully kept it low so no one would notice,_ Bah_ He scoffed again, _Like that would really happen..._

Yet behind the curtain sat a young lady who was all too eager to get this whole marriage fiasco over with. She had no intention of marrying anyone here, her heart holding on to the memory of her old traveling companion. Salvia had, sadly, neglected to tell Dawn just how long she would have to masquerade as the esteemed princess, and now that she was being brought suitors, she was desperately wishing that the masked princess would return and retake her place on the throne.

But as the man before her bowed and spoke, her memories rang in her ears, screaming to her to take notice of this young man, "My dear princess Salvia, it is an honor to be in your presence..." She could hear the disdain in his voice; it was practically slapping her in the face. She knew the voice all too well, and it just begged her to remove the curtain to see who the man was, if he really was who she was remembering. But sadly standards and practices stood between the two as she finally brought her own voice to taunt the man, "Thank you, Arel of Kanto. You may rise" As the man rose, she studied his posture, his body size, everything she could get from the shadow she saw. It all fit...

In his ears, Ash's memories also rang, but a little differently. As her voice had deepened a bit more than his mind could comprehend- still high for a girl her age though- Ash noticed something; there was no accent. It didn't fit her at all; it was all too obvious that this was, indeed, not Salvia. As he stood, his body ranted and struggled, trying to force his hand to the curtain that separated him from the woman he was facing. But alas, his one chance was destroyed, "You may leave, Sir Arel" Said the princess's butler, eyeing him warily, as though he knew Ash's intent.

But Ash wasn't done. He turned and faced her one last time, "May I hear her voice once more-"

"Sir Arel, you are dismissed!" Ash flinched before bowing one last time, "Excuse me, milady. I was out of line..." he rose his head, hoping for an answer, but none came as Dawn lifted her left hand to hold her head on, though as Ash began to turn, he felt it again in his bones; _That is not Salvia..._

As time twists and turns, Fate has a cruel hand in many lives. Allow the clocks to bend back in time, revealing answers as well as bringing questions. We must delve into the hearts of these two souls; however, let us first reach into the memories of the young maiden Dawn...


End file.
